Songfics of Warriors
by Pinefur
Summary: Random songfics I made up. I don't own Warriors, but I own all of the songs here, so don't copy them. I do want suggestions for what to put here, so please review it! I'M SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR SO LONG!
1. Listen to Me

Listen to Me

_Listen, listen to me,_

_Hear me as I cry,_

_I'm waiting for you to come,_

_Waiting, waiting._

"I'm sorry, Speckletail – Snowkit is deaf."

Speckletail hissed and kneaded the ground in front of her with her paws. She could feel anger and sadness welling up inside of her, until she thought she would burst. "I know he's deaf!" she snapped at Cinderpelt. "I'm his mother, do you think I wouldn't know?"

"White cats with blue eyes are often deaf," murmured Dappletail, who was standing by Fireheart. "I remember one of my first litter…"

_Please, listen, listen,_

_Can't you hear my sigh?_

_All alone in the dark,_

_I sit in grief, waiting._

Speckletail gathered Snowkit close to her, watching the other cats. "Well, a fox won't get this one," she snarled. "I can look after him."

"I'm sure you can," meowed Bluestar. "But I'm afraid he can never be a warrior."

Speckletail felt something inside her break. _Never be a warrior_… How could this happen? "Why can't he be a warrior? There's nothing else wrong with him. He's a good, strong kit. He gets on just fine if you signal him what he's got to do."

"That's not enough," Bluestar mewed softly.

_All alone, pausing for something _

_To tell me that you're fine._

_But all I hear is silence,_

_Listen, listen to me._

"Snowkit, watch me." Speckletail nudged Snowkit as he rolled in the dust. She was trying to teach him to fight and hunt, but the kit wasn't really paying attention. He was batting at his mother in a play fight, though not attempting to copy Speckletail's moves.

Speckletail sighed. Why did her kit, probably her last kit, have to be deaf? The she-cat looked up and saw Brackenfur staring at Snowkit. She snarled at the warrior and he backed away, then ran to Fireheart.

_Oh, listen, listen to me,_

_Hear my voice, my laughter,_

_As each heartbeat passes,_

_You are farther away._

There was a yowl. Speckletail emerged from behind the nursery, and saw a hawk swooping down from the sky. Instantly she looked down, where a white kit was still playing, unaware of the danger he was in.

"Snowkit!" Speckletail yowled desperately, lunging for her kit. In the same moment, the hawk plunged towards the kit, grabbed him, and rose back into the sky. The she-cat leaped up and snagged her claws into Snowkit's thick fur in a last attempt to save him. But the hawk let one talon free and scored it across Speckletail's face. She howled and let go. The bird soared upwards, and Snowkit's terrified crying died away.

"No!" screeched Speckletail. "My kit! Oh, my kit!"

_Please listen to me,_

_Your voice is fading,_

_All happiness is dying,_

_I'm waiting, waiting._

"I'll never have any more kits," Speckletail croaked hoarsely. "I'm going to join the elders now."

"And they'll welcome you," mewed Sandstorm softly. Speckletail lapped up the poppy seed that Cinderpelt had given her. The she-cat's head gradually lowered into sleep. "Oh, Snowkit…" she murmured.

_Listen, listen to me,_

_Hear me as I cry,_

_I'm waiting for you to come,_

_Waiting, waiting._

**Okay, that was my first songfic! I think the next one will be about Leafpool. Sorry if the song text is kinda weird because this thing keeps changing it around.** _  
_


	2. I Walk Alone

**I Walk Alone**

_Alone, alone, I walk alone,_

_This quiet path is just for me,_

_I look up at the stars and wonder_

_Is this what I'm born to be?_

"Squirrelpaw, guess what?"

Squirrelpaw spun around. Leafpaw was bounding towards her. "What, Leafpaw?" The ginger-furred apprentice gave her sister a quick lick.

"Cinderpelt's going to make me her apprentice!" meowed Leafpaw excitedly. "I'll learn how to heal cats and everything!"

"That's great!" mewed Squirrelpaw. "But…"

"What?" Leafpaw cocked her head.

"You do know what you'll miss, right, Leafpaw?" asked Squirrelpaw. "You have to stay on the path of a medicine cat forever."

_The night is quiet, sky is dark,_

_No shapes ahead that I can see,_

_The lonely road that I must take_

_Is only, only made for me._

"These are the herbs good for bellyache," explained Cinderpelt, prodding a pile of leaves.

Leafpaw nodded. "Yes, Cinderpelt. Do you want me to take some to Longtail, then? He had a bellyache, right?"

"Yes, Leafpaw. Take him this one. Can you remember what it is called?"

_Alone, alone, I stride alone,_

_The trail, it leads on, far away._

_This path I tread, does it see _

_The light and happiness of day?_

"I, Cinderpelt, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and will your help she will serve he clan for many moons."

Leafpaw could feel excitement welling up inside of her. She had waited for this her whole life.

"Leafpaw, you do promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, and to stand apart from rivaly between Clan to Clan, and protect and heal all cats, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then I give you your true medicine cat name. Leafpaw, from now on you will be known as Leafpool."

Cinderpelt's words bounced around the Moonpool. Leafpool dipped her head. The other medicine cats were echoing the ThunderClan she-cat's words. All of them, except for Mothwing. She didn't believe in StarClan. Leafpool was glad she didn't share her friend's doubts.

_It's dark and cold, I'm sad, alone._

_This forlorn road, different it be,_

_And I wonder if the stars shine for_

_Them all, and don't glow just for me._

"I'm sorry, Cinderpelt!" Leafpool raised her eyes to the sky. "I never should have abandoned you. You taught me so much and I almost threw it all away." She had given up everything to become a medicine cat, and now Cinderpelt had been killed… "Please, Cinderpelt, forgive me!"

_Alone, alone, I walk alone,_

_This quiet path is just for me,_

_I know I should be happy, but_

_Sadness is all that's there for me._

**Okay! If you have suggestions, please give them to me, and I'll try to come up with a song. I want to make up all of the songs on here.**


	3. Because You're There

**Okay, I'll do a happy songfic, like hyper.girl.me.ya wants. I know the other ones were sad, but here's a more cheerful one.**

**Because You're There**

_Because, because you're there,_

_I hold on, keep trying_

_There are voices, far away_

_I can hear them crying._

"Fireheart, Fireheart! Brightpaw isn't dead!"

Brightpaw heard Cloudtail's meow faintly. She felt the warrior licking her fur, trying to wake her up. "Don't die, Brightpaw. I'm with you now. Cinderpelt's coming. Hold on just a bit longer."

_Because you're there, with me,_

_I know the sun will shine,_

_Because you're waiting, still,_

_I know it will be fine._

Brightpaw shifted on the ground. The claw marks still stung, despite Cinderpelt's herbs. She could still see the scene in her head. The dogs, the biggest there ever were, and come at her and Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw… where was he?

The apprentice could still hear the voices in her head. _Pack, pack! Kill, kill!_

_Please, please, keep waiting,_

_That's the only hope for me,_

_Wherever I may go,_

_I know that's where you'll be._

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and has given up her life in service to her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior."

Bluestar's words echoed in Brightpaw's head. She was going to become a warrior? But what about Swiftpaw?

"She will be known as Lostface, so that every cat knows what StarClan did to take her from us."

_What!?_

"But that's a cruel name!" protested Cloudtail. "What if she lives?"

_Well, I _will_ live,_ thought Lostface. She shuddered at her name. Cloudtail understood how awful it was. He always understood what she thought.

_Because you're there, I know,_

_That you will never turn away,_

_You'll stay with me forever,_

_Through night and also day._

The ginger she-cat looked up at Firestar. He had taken her horrible name, Lostface, away. But what would he decide for her new name? Cloudtail waited beside her anxiously.

"By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment she will be known as Brightheart, for although her body has been gravely injured, we honor her brave spirit and the light that shines on within her."

"Brightheart! Brightheart!" The ThunderClan cats yowled their support. Cloudtail pressed his muzzle into Brightheart's fur. The she-cat was purring to loudly to speak. The name was perfect. She had survived the dogs' attack, even though she had been hurt. But Cloudtail had helped her get through it.

_Because, because you're there,_

_I hold on, keep trying_

_There are voices, far away_

_But they're no longer crying._

**I hope that counted as happy. 'Kay peoples, please give me suggestions, or at least read it! I only have 1 review! Great StarClan!**


	4. Find It

**This one switches POV, just so you don't get confused or anything (like you would). **

**Find It**

_Find it, find everything_

_You've ever wanted, ever needed_

_Anything, anything you've _

_Ever dreamed of in your life._

The stars were reflected in the lake. Leafpaw caught her breath in her throat. The silver fire of the stars burned into her fur.

_This is our new home, _she thought. _ StarClan is here._ She felt joy prickle through her fur.

_Everything, anything,_

_You ever hope for when you see_

_The sun rise and the stars shine_

_And you know that it's all right._

Mistyfoot nodded, and Brambleclaw looked back at the cliff. It wasn't as steep as the gorge, and there were tufts of grass and jutting out stones for pawholds. Half scrambling and half slipping the brown tom made his way to the bottom. Squirrelflight was waiting for him, still partially stuck in the brambles.

"There!" She swished her tail. "See?"

Brambleclaw glanced around, this time more carefully. They were standing on the edge of a bramble thicket, and a wide grassy space was ahead of them encircled by walls of stone. On the other side of the clearing the cliff stretched up for many fox-lengths.

"It's a good thing you didn't fall down that side," he meowed thoughtfully.

Squirrelflight looked impatient. "Yes, I know. But don't you see. Brambleclaw? This is ThunderClan's new camp!"

"What?"

"_Look_ at it! It's perfect!"

_Whatever you dream of,_

_Whatever you hope for,_

_It's all here in front of you,_

_Just waiting to be found._

"That leaves the rest of the territory for RiverClan," Leopardstar purred approvingly.

"Except for where we are now," meowed Firestar. "This should be a place that belongs to no Clan, so we have a place to gather."

Leopardstar narrowed her eyes. "You seem very eager to give part of my territory away."

Blackstar stepped forward. "We have to gather _somewhere_," hissed the ShadowClan leader. "There's no other place with enough room."

"Leopardstar, we hope for a sign from StarClan to show us where to meet Maybe by the next full moon this will all be yours."

Leopardstar sighed. "For now, we will let the four Clans gather here, but only for two moons!"

Leafpaw felt a shiver run down her spine. They needed a safe place like Fourtrees. And they needed to find a Moonstone. Onewhisker needed his nine lives soon, especially with Mudclaw so angry.

_So you can find it, all of it,_

_Find everything you need,_

_Find everything that's hidden_

_In your deepest secret dreams._

Feathertail dipped her head and turned away. The StarClan warriors began to fade until they were mist around the pool, and then they disappeared. Leafpaw caught a last breath of Spottedleaf's scent.

She looked up to see Sorreltail. The she-cat raced up the path to her friend. "Did you see them?"

Sorreltail blinked. "See who?"

"StarClan! They were all here, around the hollow, Feathertail and Bluestar…" sorreltail looked bewildered.

"I saw mist rising from the pool," she mewed uncertainly.

"That must have been them." Leafpaw gazed around. "This is the place."

"Are you sure?"

Just then the moon's rays hit the surface of the water, and the hollow was bathed in white fire.

"Yes, I'm sure. We no longer have the Moonstone. We have the Moonpool. This is the place where StarClan will share tongues with us."

Leafpaw raised her head to the sky. "We've found it! This is where the Clans are meant to be!"

_Find it, find everything_

_You've ever wanted, ever needed_

_Anything, anything you've _

_Ever dreamed of in your life._

**Okay! Pleasepleaseplease give me suggestions for what to do! I need ideas!**


	5. Remember Me

**THANK YOU for the suggestions Positivity and warriors-icefire! I will try to put them together in this one.**

**Remember Me?**

_Do you remember me?_

_You used to, I know,_

_But now you're so far away,_

_And I'm alone, oh, all alone._

Squirrelflight tensed as Brambleclaw padded hesitantly up to her. Her green eyes narrowed as she saw the warrior come closer, but then Ashfur bounded up to her.

"Hey! Squirrelflight! Sandstorm says she wants you for the hunting patrol!"

Squirrelflight felt her fur lie down again. "Sure, Ashfur!" She pressed her pelt against the gray tom's side. The she-cat could tell that Brambleclaw was looking at her in frustration. _Serves the stupid furball right,_ she thought angrily.

_As I sit here in the dark,_

_Remembering all time's passed,_

_And now you're with him there,_

_It hurts so much at last._

Ashfur purred and touched his nose to Squirrelflight's fur. "Come on, Squirrelflight. Let's get moss for the elders."

Squirrelflight's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Great!"

The two warriors bounded off into the woods. Happiness pricked at Ashfur's pelt. He always felt joyful when he was running with Squirrelflight.

_I'm waiting alone, oh, alone,_

_Just hoping that you'll come by,_

_But when you never show,_

_I just can only cry. _

"I'm sorry, Ashfur," meowed Squirrelflight. "We can still be friends, right?"

Ashfur looked at the she-cat first, then Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw was the reason this had happened. That stupid tom! Ashfur snarled in disgust and turned away. But inside he felt like he was being ripped apart.

_Why can't you remember me?_

_You've only eyes for them,_

_As I'm waiting alone,_

_The sunlight grows more dim._

Ashfur stiffened as the cries of Squirrelflight's kits echoed in the nursery. Brambleclaw had taken everything from him! He was deputy, and had Squirrelflight.

_StarClan!_ he thought. _Why are you doing this to me?_

But the stars were silent.

_Do you remember me?_

_You used to, I know,_

_But now you're so far away,_

_And I'm alone, oh, all alone._

_Yes, I'm alone, alone._

_Waiting…_

**Sorry that this one is so short... but anyways... Yah! Give more suggestions!**


	6. Dust

**Dust**

_Dust, everything crumbles to dust,_

_Everything goes, everything dies,_

_As I watch the world around me_

_I see it fall before my eyes._

Bluestar's mind was reeling. _Tigerclaw. How could Tigerclaw betray me? If _he i_s willing to, which of my other warriors can't be trusted?_

She had to choose a new deputy. A loyal one. Who? _Fireheart. He is trustworthy. He is loyal. He will be a good deputy._

Moonlight flooded in the den. It was well past moonhigh. The tradition had been broken. But she still had to go on with it. The old she-cat rose to her paws and stepped out of her den. The restless cats swarmed around the Highrock as she leaped to the top. They listened to her meows anxiously. The moonhigh tradition had never been broken before.

At last her final yowls rang out. "Fireheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

_The scent of death is all around me,_

_I hide and wonder what to do,_

_As everything, anything turns to dust,_

_I know, I see my life as through._

"Good news, Bluestar," meowed Fireheart. "I assessed all of the four older apprentices today. They did well. I think it's time they were made into warriors."

Bluestar's mind clouded. "the older apprentices? That would be Brackenpaw… and Cinderpaw?"

"No Bluestar. Cloudpaw, Brightpaw, Swiftpaw and Thornpaw."

Bluestar felt her mind collapsing from this. She shifted. "That's who I meant," she snapped. "And you want them to be warriors? Just… just remind me who their mentors are."

"I'm Cloudpaw's mentor," Fireheart reminded her. "The others are Longtail-."

"Longtail. He was one of Tigerclaw's friends. Why did we give him an apprentice?"

Fireheart stiffened. "He remained in ThunderClan when Tigerclaw left."

"That doesn't mean we can trust him!" snarled Bluestar. "They're traitors, and they'll train more traitors! I won't make any of their apprentice's warriors!" She calmed down. "Only yours, Fireheart. You alone are loyal to me. Cloudpaw can become a warrior, but not those others."

_The world is dieing, the sky is falling,_

_I feel my mind breaking apart,_

_And all I can do is watch 'til it's through,_

_Though all of this is hurting my heart._

Bluestar stirred in her den as yowling broke out from the clearing.

"Snowkit! No! My kit! My kit!"

The silvery-blue she-cat raised her head.

"It's my fault! I left him, and now he's gone! The hawk should have taken me instead!"

Bluestar recognized the voice as Speckletail's. _Snowkit? The deaf kit? A hawk?_ Her mind was too broken to think. She had been scarred by Tigerclaw's treachery, and now it was taking a toll on her.

She padded out of her den slowly. Speckletail was whimpering. "He's gone and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault," meowed Bluestar.

The cats turned to look at her.

"It's not your fault," she repeated. "Whoever heard of a hawk that would swoop down and take a kit from the middle of camp, with so many other cats around? This is a sign from StarClan! I can deny the truth no longer." Her voice was shaking with anger. "StarClan is at war with ThunderClan!"

_Dust, it is all crumbling to dust,_

_My life is flashing before my eyes,_

_Everything I know, all that I have learned_

_Was truth, but is all becoming just lies._

Bluestar flicked her ears. She could feel cats dragging her from the cold river. The dog's howling had faded, and a strong meow had taken its place.

"Let go. We've got her now."

Stonefur! Bluestar's head hurt. Her kit! Her wonderful kit! She felt the firm ground under her as Fireheart released her. The ThunderClan leader could feel her last life ebbing away.

Fireheart was mewing, and Stonefur and Mistyfoot were as well. She responded to their meows as well as she could, death upon her. And then-.

"We forgive you, Bluestar." It was Mistyfoot. Forgiving her that she had given them away to become leader. Stonefur echoed this as well.

Bluestar purred in delight. Suddenly Fireheart hissed something to Graystripe and the other cat. Tigerstar!

A reddish furred cat flickered on the edge of her vision. The she-cat recognized him at once.

"Oakheart, is that you? Have you come for me? I'm ready."

"No!" Fireheart yowled. "Bluestar, don't leave us!"

"I must," Bluestar whispered. "I have fought my last battle." She panted. "When I saw the Clan at Sunningrocks, the strong helping the weak… and I knew you and the others had gone off to confront the dog pack… I knew my Clan was loyal. I knew StarClan had not turned their backs on us. I knew I couldn't leave you to face the dogs alone."

"Bluestar…" Fireheart murmured.

"fire will save the Clan," continued Bluestar. "You never understood, did you? You are the fire who will save the Clan, Fireheart. You will be the greatest leader there ever was. You will be Firestar, the light of ThunderClan."

"No, I can't!"

But Oakheart was already there. "Come, Bluestar," he meowed. "We are waiting."

Bluestar looked back at Fireheart as fog clouded her vision. "Goodbye…" she murmured. She sighed softly, in relief, and stepped towards Oakheart.

_Dust, everything crumbles to dust,_

_Everything goes, everything dies,_

_As I watch the world around me_

_I see it fall before my eyes._

**Whee! These are fun_! O_kay, please vote between the next two:**

**Only One - SquirrelBramble**

**How Can I? - Firestar **

_  
_


	7. Only One

**Okay, I just realized that I have not updated this for over five months! I'm reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally sorry and I promise that I will update it faster next time! All the people who read this before please don't leave! I'm so sorry, I just forgot about this! **

**Only One**

_I'm standing here alone_

_Until you walk by_

_There's nothing I can do_

_But stop and sigh_

_I can't believe I didn't see_

_I couldn't realize_

_You're the only one for me,_

_I gotta open up my eyes._

Brambleclaw glanced at the ginger she-cat next to him. "Squirrelflight," he blurted. "I'm sorry for everything-"

"I know," Squirrelflight murmured, twining her tail with his, and Brambleclaw felt a glow of happiness.

_You're the only one,_

_I know its true,_

_No matter what they say,_

_I will be strong_

_I will believe that _

_It was meant to be this way._

"What about Ashfur?" asked Brambleclaw. He looked up to see the gray tom glaring angrily at him.

Squirrelflight sighed. "He'll understand. He's just a friend."

_I won't be blind any longer,_

_I'm gonna look and see,_

_That this is what I've waited for,_

_This is what it's got to be._

"But you said it yourself, Squirrelflight," protested Ashfur. "You said that Brambleclaw can't be entirely trusted because of his heritage!"

"Ashfur," Squirrelflight hissed quietly. "Don't be mouse-brained. Brambleclaw is nothing like Tigerstar!"

"I thought you liked me," spat Ashfur. "I thought you felt the same about me as I did about you."

"We can still be friends," promised Squirrelflight.

Ashfur stared at her with pain in his eyes, then turned and ran away.

_You're the only one,_

_I know its true,_

_No matter what they say,_

_I will be strong_

_I will believe that _

_It was meant to be this way._

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!"

Brambleclaw turned to see Squirrelflight running up to him. "What is it?"

The she-cat looked up at him excitedly. "Leafpool had a dream that our paths were entwined forever. She said that our paw prints were like one set instead of two, until we disappeared into the sky!"

Brambleclaw purred and touched his nose to Squirrelflight's flank. _I was right. Squirrelflight and I will always be together._

_Yeah, you're the only one,_

_I know it's true,_

_No matter what they say,_

_Cause I am strong_

_And I believe that _

_It was meant to be this way_

_Yeah I am strong_

_And I know_

_That it's supposed to be this way._

**That was Only One for SquirrelBramble. If there's even anyone reading this after the five months I forgot to update, here are the songs you can vote on!**

** How Can I - Firestar**

** Nothing Left For Me - Tawnypaw  
**

**Horizon - Feathertail **_  
_


	8. How Can I

**Um… nobody voted! So I'm choosing which song to do. Just please review for this chapter!**

**How Can I**

_I'm still waiting here,_

_Looking through the window_

_You left behind_

_When time was standing still,_

_And I'm wondering,_

_How can life change so fast?_

_That everything's shattered_

_In just one moment._

"Fire alone will save the Clan," Bluestar whispered. "You never understood, did you? Not even when I gave you your apprentice name, Firepaw. I doubted it myself, when fire raged through the camp. But I see the truth now. Fireheart, _you_ are the fire that will save ThunderClan."

_What?_ Fireheart felt like his paws were frozen to the ground. "Bluestar…"

Bluestar stared up at him. "Yes, you will be a great leader. One of the greatest the forest has ever known. You will have the warmth of fire to protect your Clan and the fierceness of fire to defend it. You will be Firestar, the light of ThunderClan."

"No!" wailed Fireheart, doubts racing through his mind. "No, I can't do it, Bluestar! Not without you!"

But already the blue-gray queen had sighed softly, and the light left her eyes.

"No! Bluestar!"

_Now it's all dark_

_Without you there_

_I'm stuck_

_And I'm trying to see_

Fireheart carried Bluestar's limp form through the forest to the camp. His paws llet numb, and his mind whirled.

_Bluestar is dead._

He couldn't lead ThunderClan without her. She had always been there to help him, and now she was gone. He would be useless without her.

_Bluestar is dead._

The tom paused and nearly caterwauled with grief and hopelessness.

_How can I breathe?_

_How can I do anything,_

_When you are not there_

_To steady and guide me?_

_Without you standing there beside me,_

_I'm lost._

_How can I breathe?_

Fireheart stared at the gathered cats as a blue-gray she-cat padded towards him. Bluestar was not old and defeated as she had been, but proud and strong, her pelt shimmering with starlight. _Bluestar… I wish you were still in ThunderClan to help me. I don't know if I can do it all myself._

"Welcome, Fireheart, my apprentice, my warrior, and my deputy. I always knew you would make a great leader some day." The noble queen touched her nose to his forehead. "With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well to lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code."

_How can I hope?_

_How can I strive for a brighter day?_

_I know that something was taken away,_

_Inside of me._

_And now I can't breathe at all._

Firestar swept his gaze over the cats, taking them each in one by one. Sandstorm, Graystripe, Brackenfur, Whitestorm, Thornclaw, Longtail, Frostfur, Mousefur, Dustpelt, Ashpaw, Bramblepaw, Cloudtail and Brightheart, all of them stood tensely behind him.

"You know what lies ahead of us," he meowed. "I only want to say one thing. Ever since StarClan placed the four Clans in the forest, no leader ever had a bunch of warriors like you. Whatever happens, I want you to remember that."

"There was never a leader like you, Firestar," mewed Graystripe.

Firestar blinked. It was just like Graystripe to compare him to the great leaders. Like Bluestar. _Oh, Bluestar, I wish you were here,_ the ginger-furred tabby thought.

_I don't know if I can move_

_Don't know if I can live_

_Have to keep trying _

_But there's nothing I can give._

_I have to be strong_

_But I'm so alone_

_Please come back_

_(Oh, come back)_

_To lead me again._

"Send me back to the battle! If we're losing, BloodClan will rule the forest!"

"Patience, Firestar," meowed Bluestar. "You're body need a moment to recover. You will go back soon enough."

"But it might not be in time! Bluestar, why are you letting this happen? Will StarClan do nothing to help us?"

The blue-gray she-cat paused. "No cat could have done more than you for ThunderClan. Even though you are not forest-born, you have the heart of a true Clan cat… more than Tigerstar or Darkstripe did, for though the taunted you for being a kittypet, they ended up betraying the Clan of their birth for the sake of their own ambition."

Firestar clawed the grass impatiently. "Bluestar-"

The former ThunderClan elader waved her tail to cut him off. "Maybe your quarrel with Tigerstar gave you the strength you need," she mused. "All along, you did what you thought was right, even when your Clanmates disagreed with you. You suffered loneliness and uncertainty, and that has made you what you are now… a gifted, intelligent leader with the courage to lead you Clan in its darkest hour."

_How can I breathe?_

_How can I do anything,_

_When you are not there_

_To steady and guide me?_

_Without you standing there beside me,_

_I'm lost._

_How can I breathe?_

Firestar stood, panting, as the sun broke over the trees. _We won. We really won. _He nearly yowled in triumph. _The forest belongs to the Clans again – all _five_ of them._ He stared into the sky. _Thank you, Bluestar._ Breathing in deeply, he turned away to return to ThunderClan.

_How can I hope?_

_How can I strive for a brighter day?_

_I know that something was taken away,_

_Cause now, _

_I can't breathe at all._

_Yeah, I can't breathe at all._

**So... was it good? Please, people, review! The songs you can vote for are Nothing Left - Tawnypaw and Horizon - Feathertail.  
**


	9. Nothing Left

**Nothing Left**

_There's nothing left for me here_

_Nothing to begin a brighter day._

_I know what they all think_

_Although it's not what they always say._

_I know that they're all lying,_

_When they say I'll be so great._

_Yet I know that when they see me_

_The only thing they feel is hate._

Tawnypaw hissed at Smallear and ran out of the elder's den. She skidded to a stop as she nearly crashed into Firestar. The apprentice stared up at him with wide angry eyes.

"What the matter?" the leader asked gently.

"Smallear!" snapped Tawnypaw. "If a cat ever wanted to have their ears clawed off…" She sighed.

"He's an elder, you should respect him."

"What about a little respect for me? Just because I was a little late with bringing the moss he said that Tigerstar had never wanted to help the elders either and he could see I was going to turn out just like my father!"

_Cause there's nothing left for me here,_

_Nothing to be fighting for_

_I know that I can't stay here_

_And I won't try anymore._

_I'll keep running if I have to,_

_Keep going on and on,_

_Cause no matter what happens now_

_I will be strong._

Tawnypaw raced through the swampy patch of ground, hoping that the marshland would hide her scent. Slipping through the trees, she breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Fourtrees. "Finally!" she muttered to herself.

The apprentice ran down the slope to the four great oaks, pausing as the base of the Great Rock. Slightly worried, she glanced around. Had any ThunderClan cat followed her? Tawnypaw waited in the shadow of the boulder for a few minutes. When no cat appeared, she flicked her tail gratefully and stood up.

Tawnypaw padded to the edge of ShadowClan territory, staring off at the pine forest and marshland. She took a deep breath and placed one paw over the border.

_My world is quickly changing,_

_I've always known it would._

_I don't belong here any more_

_Then they all think I could._

_It's my own choice, my own way_

_I won't do what they say_

_Now I'm on my own._

"What are you doing here?"

Tawnypaw blinked and looked around, trying to see where the voice had come from. A huge tom leaped from the undergrowth, blocking her way. "Why are you here?" he growled.

"I'm come to see Tigerstar," Tawnypaw meowed bravely. "He's my father, and I've come to join ShadowClan."

The warrior stared at her for a moment. Then he beckoned her with his tail. "This way."

_Cause there's nothing left for me here,_

_Nothing to be fighting for_

_I know that I can't stay here_

_And I won't try anymore._

_I'll keep running if I have to,_

_Keep going on and on,_

_Cause no matter what happens now_

_I will be strong._

"Tigerstar!"

The apprentice padded into the ShadowClan camp as the warrior who had found her yowled out. A rustling across the clearing caught her attention, and the young she-cat glanced up just as a massive dark brown tabby emerged from behind a thorn bush.

"Blackfoot? What is it?"

"I found this appren-"

"Tawnypaw!" Tigerstar meowed, running over to his daughter. "You came to ShadowClan!"

"ThunderClan doesn't want me," the she-cat mewed.

"Well, you're welcome here." Tigerstar looked around. "Where's Bramblepaw?"

"He didn't want to come, so I didn't ask him to," Tawnypaw told the tom. "But _I_ want to be here."

_Nothing left, nothing left,_

_There's nothing left for me here_

_Nothing left, nothing left_

_At all._

"Tawnypaw!"

Tawnypaw looked up as Bramblepaw's shout rang out in Fourtrees. "Fireheart, that's Tawnypaw! Tigerstar _did_ steal her! Tawnypaw come back!"

"No Bramblepaw, _you_ come to _us_," growled Tigerstar.

Tawnypaw met her brother's eyes and flinched at the haunted, betrayed look she saw there. For the first time a flicker of doubt tore at her heart and she shrank back.

_Cause there's nothing left for me here,_

_Nothing to be fighting for_

_I know that I can't stay here_

_And I won't try anymore._

_I'll keep running if I have to,_

_Keep going on and on,_

_Cause no matter what happens now_

_I will be strong._

"I have to stay in ShadowClan."

"What?" Bramblepaw stared at her.

Tawnypaw willed him to understand. "All I want is to become the best warrior I can be, and I can't be that in ThunderClan."

"I'm sorry for ThunderClan's loss," Firestar meowed slowly. "All I hope is that you serve your new Clan will all the strength and loyalty you have."

Tawnypaw dipped her head and walked away without looking back.

_I will… be strong._


End file.
